the son of heven
by THORN29535
Summary: this is storie of the angel from my other story of pure blue
1. spreading wings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

this is a story about my friend this is his naruto character he made he is of course the angel i am the wolf the son of hell not willingly im the next story this is his story

* * *

when he was born the light shown more brightly in that room than any others. but tradegy was soon to follow to azuma but fun was sort for him for he and his family were attacked by rouge ninjas in the forest. his perants were killed and he was getting the hell beat out of him by the rouge ninjas. then two thunder ninjas ( all mexican and black ninjas are in the thunder village his idea) killed the rouge ninjas. one the girl of the two felt sorry for him and took him in.he grew fast but trained hard most of the next 4 years he was the fastest ninja that ever lived plus the best kuni and shuriken master of the ninjas as well. azuma was on his survival test to become a genin. 

" your team will be julia esteves, freddie jones, and matatu azuma this is team one. your teacher is hose gonzales"

" your survival test begins in 1 hour in training fields"

they meet there in the time limit.

" this is the target to defeat me but for that you have to be prepared to kill me"

it was over in a flash azuma finished him in 1 move. they got a new teacher. he pased with his team they became genin the best in their village. they had and beat two missions with no problem there was a time of nothing. but the third mission would be the hardest of all they were to protect a man as he had been attacked be earth ninja so he would leave his place to them to use but he refused to leave. this would be the first hard mission they ever had.

there was an intense fight a big guy not even azuma could take normally. azuma was going to land a huge kick but somehow the man dodged his attack and he fell of the 4000 ft cliff. as he was falling he saw a figure wearing a mist village headband he bore the wolf symbol. he screamed for help. as he past but it seemed to no aval. then a bloody paper and he caught he did the hand signs he grew angel wings and got more chakra. he destroyed the paper as he flew up the side of the cliff. the big guy was the only one left of his team azuma did it fast and covered his back with suriken. it was over after that but he would never forget the ninja who had saved him from a horrible sucide death.


	2. death of an angel and rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

" the chunin exam is apon us you will be the one team we will send in to the leaf village for it you are most quilified" said his new girl teacher after he killed the first one. they got there in three days. he fell asleep during the begining of the writen exam. he woke up to the tenth question. " now for the tenth question you alll that are left pass. he let out a sigh of relief for his paper was empty to its core. he looked next to him his nieghbor had every question answered he looked up to see who it was it was him the one from the cliff. " wake up" just thin someone hit him one the head " oww what did ya do that for maru" " because we passed naru" 

" lucky im still half asleep or i would nail you to the floor right now what the hell why are you staring at me for like that"

" nothing were you on a cliff a couple years back"

" one of my replicas was"

" thank you for what your replica did i will make it up though i hate to oww someone anything that means my life"

" so your the guy who could use that jutsu when i could'nt hmmm whatever you don't oww me anything trust me you don't want to"

" i will make it up but i will not go easy on you and nether will my team hey they left me see ya later" he ran out of the room.

the second part soon begun of the chunin exam.

" lets split up we can cover more ground that way"

they replied" fine we meet here in 2 hours"

azuma activated his wings as he walked through the forest.

just then as he walks on he hears a scream behind him it was a girl. he rushes over hes team long gone he sees hinata with three earth ninjas he rushes out to protect her wings out as a huge shield. " you guys again come on" he kills them all but it looks as though he did not move they all fall to the ground.

" your a your a angel"

" sort of my name is azuma from the the thunder village i will not let anyone hurt a lady expecailly a pretty one like you"

hinata blushes " thank you i should get going" " why in such a hurryjust then she goes to turn but trips and she fall into him kissing him on the lips. it lasts for minutes they finally break for air. hinata looks reder than a ripe tomato. they embrae each other again. you can guess what happens next.

he was flying high across the forest when his chakra runs out he falls to the ground. " great i get the scrol and i can't make it back to the unoin spot. just then two anbu jump him. " great" he takes them on. " got you orachemaru" " my name is azuma you idiots i am of the lightning" he gets anof chakra to resummon the wings he does it the wings spread their chakra gives him anof to take them down and get away before they wake up.

third part of chunin exam.

it begins the final bout of the exam. him verses the wolf. but it is not to be everyone falls asleep that excludes everyone that stays awake on show. but me and wolf boy now known as naru stays awake. " hey azuma stay here and help out i will protect the leaf village leader" he disapears. he realizes kabuto is after hinata. he gets in hes way . a big epic battle happens but. azuma gets his neck cut open by kabuto. the last glimses of what he saw was kabuto reatreating with the other sound ninjas.

two weeks later he awoke.

it was a while for him to dig out of his grave he looked around. he saw an unfinished grave with burn marks and the wolf sign. and on the other side of him was the third hokage grave. he slunk around the town he was still in leaf with his team gone. how was he alive. then he saw the wolf man staring at him from to buildings away in the shadows. but something was not right he looked at him harder he hard screams and saw a firy deaths. this was not him he knew what it was there was one legacy in his and probaly the mist. heven takes the form of an angel and sends the sun to earth. will hell makes a wolfman and sends that sun to earth. soon the wolf was to concure but if falls to do so or will not do so and is killed he is to be sent to hell were the switch be made and the immortal angel will have to take on the devil himself. there he followed for a 2 months and then he fought and destroyed him to bring the wolf back and complete his due.


End file.
